


Теория падающей звезды

by Jem_Miller



Series: Теории [3]
Category: Just Music Entertainment, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Starship Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Ганхи знал, что это только в сказках бывает счастливый конец, а в реальности всё куда сложнее и хуже.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ночные кошмары, душевные терзания 80 лвла, в некотором смысле hurt/comfort. Сиквел к «Теории разных орбит» и в какой-то степени к «Демо-версии».  
> бета – Riisa.

— Уходи, — повторяет его мама, и из-за боли в её глазах он может только подчиниться. Ганхи чувствует, как его собственное сердце изнутри колотится о грудную клетку, едва ли не выламывая её, а все его слова и оправдания разбиваются вдребезги. Он низко кланяется и ещё раз просит прощения, прекрасно зная, что это ничего не даст.

На один короткий миг, за секунду до того, как дверь захлопывается перед его лицом, Ганхи кажется, что мама смотрит на него со _страхом_.

И в его груди словно разверзается чёрная дыра.

Ему есть куда пойти и в то же время — некуда. У Ганхи есть друзья, и раньше он мог бы попроситься переночевать у них, но теперь не уверен, что стоит это делать. Он не в том состоянии, чтобы врать что-то о причинах, по которым мама выгнала его. Он не может сказать правду, потому что его не поймут и станут презирать.

Если даже собственная мама…

Ганхи велит своему внутреннему голосу заткнуться.

Ганхи знал, что это только в сказках бывает счастливый конец, а в реальности всё куда сложнее и хуже. Но он уже близок к потере связей с семьёй, и это сложно отнести даже к плохому концу истории. А вот к отвратительному — вполне. 

И в этом не виноват никто, кроме него самого.

С Чжевоном ему удалось поговорить на следующий же день после своего последнего выступления на «Show Me The Money». Он облажался в прошлый раз, но действительно надеялся, что не настолько сильно, чтобы лишиться своих шансов.

Но ему повезло.

А дома, глядя на маму, стоящую у плиты и говорящую о прошедшем выступлении — о том, как она им гордится, и что он, несомненно, замечательный сын, и что он добился куда большего, чем от него ожидали — почувствовал, что не может скрывать от неё правду. Это было несправедливо по отношению к ней.

Но Ганхи оказался не так хорош в серьёзных разговорах, как того ожидал.

Он вздыхает и трясёт головой. Нет смысла вспоминать произошедшее снова и снова — всё уже сделано, ничего не изменить, и ему остаётся только двигаться дальше. Только вот Ганхи понятия не имеет, что будет в этом «дальше». Никакого запасного плана у него нет, и всё кажется совершенно безнадёжным. Единственное, в чём он уверен — он должен продолжать работать, выкладываться на полную, надеяться на свой дебют, чтобы однажды иметь возможность обеспечить свою семью.

Даже если семья отступилась от него, это не повод отступаться от семьи.  
Он звонит сестре, ни на что особо не надеясь, и она предсказуемо не берёт трубку. Мама уже наверняка с ней связалась, и получается, что сестра разделила её точку зрения.

Ганхи останавливается в парке и досадливо пинает ближайшую скамейку. Он чувствует себя опустошённым и потерянным, возможно, даже немного сломленным. И ужасно уставшим. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот упадёт, не выдержав веса своих и чужих разочарований. Он ложится на скамейку и просто смотрит вверх, на небо, как будто это поможет ему найти ответы.

А там, вдали, что-то ярко мерцает, стремительно несётся вниз, и Ганхи вспоминает нелепую примету — если загадать желание, глядя на падающую звезду, то оно непременно исполнится. 

Единственное, чего он хочет — чтобы всё наладилось. 

Он думает об этом скорее по привычке, чем действительно веря, что всё каким-то магическим образом само теперь разрешится. В конце концов, он уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда ещё стоит верить в чудеса.

Ганхи на короткий миг прикрывает глаза и сразу же проваливается в темноту. В которой нет ничего, кроме сдавленных рыданий матери и её дрожащего голоса. _Как ты мог, это же отвратительно_ , говорит она. _Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил_ , говорит она. _Мне стыдно за тебя_ , говорит она.

Он открывает глаза и равнодушно наблюдает за медленно восходящим солнцем. Позволять себе заснуть вот так, на улице, было слишком беспечно, но он понимает, что ему уже в каком-то смысле просто всё равно. Он чувствует только угнетение и пустоту. 

В компанию он идёт с опаской, ожидая, что и здесь его ждёт провал, ведь обычно неудачи тянутся довольно-таки продолжительное время.

Он садится в студии, отстранённо барабанит пальцами по столу, пытаясь создать песню из своей боли, смешанной с отчаянием, когда открывается дверь и внутрь заглядывает Чжухон.

— Эй, — Чжухон, как всегда бодрый и шумный, улыбается и садится рядом. — Я заглядывал к тебе утром, но твоя мама сказала, что тебя бесполезно искать дома, и сразу же закрыла дверь. Я даже сказать ничего не успел. Вы поссорились? Так не пойдёт, бро.

— Она выставила меня, — отвечает Ганхи и замолкает. Высказаться хочется, но молчание определённо менее разрушительно. С одной стороны, даже если речь идёт о Чжухоне, лучшем друге, с которым он прошёл тяжёлые времена, это мало что меняет. Люди слабы перед своими предрассудками.

С другой стороны, он всё равно однажды узнает правду, а значит, нет смысла и дальше скрывать её.

Ганхи обводит взглядом потолок, собирается с силами и негромко выдыхает. Чжухон воодушевлённо вещает о ценности семейных отношений и способах помириться с мамой, когда Ганхи перебивает его:

— Потому что я гей.

Чжухон замирает, смотрит на него с деланым ужасом, который тут же переходит в недоумение.

— Разве? Но тебе же столько девчонок нравилось, — озадаченно говорит он. И Ганхи хочется рассмеяться и закатить глаза одновременно.

— Чон Чжевон, — отвечает Ганхи, словно это должно всё объяснить. — Уан.

И по нахмурившемуся лицу Чжухона понимает, что зря назвал имя. В конце концов, тот и так до сих пор немного злится, когда вспоминает, что проиграл Чжевону в четвёртом сезоне «Show Me The Money», а теперь и вовсе может не любить его ещё больше. Ганхи не хочет, чтобы кто-то (особенно — его лучший друг) ненавидел Чжевона. В конце концов, в произошедшем нет его вины.

Но Чжухон только тяжело вздыхает, ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и спрашивает, как же его угораздило.

А Ганхи кажется, что благодарности и облегчению, которые он чувствует, нет границ.

Когда после хорошего и плодотворного дня он ложится спать прямо в студии, то надеется, что ему не будут сниться плач и темнота.

Снится другое. Он видит пропасть перед собой, видит бесчисленные кажущиеся живыми тени за своей спиной и чувствует иррациональный страх перед ними. Его не покидает ощущение, что произойдёт что-то плохое, если тени доберутся до него.

— Сомнения, — говорит тихий голос. Он смотрит по сторонам, но никого не видит, а голос тем временем продолжает. — Это всё твои сомнения, и лучше бы тебе не дать им одержать над тобой верх.

Он оглядывается ещё раз, не надеясь, что увидит Чжевона — а голос точно принадлежал именно ему, — но тот стоит у противоположного края пропасти, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и смотрит с грустью.

— Может, ты прекратишь уже праздновать труса и бояться последствий? — негромко спрашивает он, и Ганхи слышит его так, словно они стоят рядом. — Ты уже сделал свой выбор, этого не изменить.

Ганхи хочет извиниться за себя и свою слабость. Но вместо этого только спрашивает:

— Что будет, если они дотянутся до меня? — он показывает пальцем на тени, продолжающие подбираться всё ближе. Чжевон не успевает даже ответить, когда с дерева позади него срывается ворон и летит в сторону теней. На середине пути его перехватывают многочисленные серые руки, и ворон старается вырваться, но это нисколько ему не помогает.

Тени, до этого создававшие впечатление просто теней — бесплотных и лёгких, пускай и настораживающих, — сейчас кажутся материальными и тяжёлыми. Они прижимают ворона к земле, выворачивают ему крылья, попутно выдёргивая перья. Ганхи слышит хруст, когда тонкие кости ломаются, повреждая кожу.

Тот факт, что кровь ворона пропадает, словно тени поглощают её, пугает не меньше остального. В голову сразу же закрадываются глупые истории про вампиров и пропадают так же быстро, когда он понимает, что переломанные крылья — это не конец. Тени наваливаются сверху, скрывая ворона и придавливая его к земле. Из-под их пальцев медленно вытекают кровь и месиво, когда-то точно бывшее внутренними органами ворона, а другие тени впитывают всё это с отвратительным чавканьем. И когда ему кажется, что он уже не может (не хочет) смотреть, перед глазами появляется ладонь, которая закрывает от него происходящее.

— Прекрати, — раздражённо говорит Чжевон, невесть как оказавшийся рядом, а когда он убирает руку, то Ганхи видит перед собой лишь белый потолок студии.

Он чувствует себя разбитым весь день, и избавиться от этого состояния не помогает даже кофе. И когда после обеда Ганхи всерьёз задумывается над тем, чтобы попытаться вздремнуть ещё немного (и, пожалуйста, пускай это будет сон без кошмаров), в студию снова заглядывает Чжухон.

— Был у тебя дома, видел твоих маму с сестрой, — вместо приветствия говорит он, и Ганхи теряется. Он мечется между «зачем?» и «как они?», а Чжухон знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы увидеть в его глазах оба вопроса сразу, и только пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Я же не могу позволить своему бро и дальше заниматься саморазрушением, — он серьёзнеет. — Твоя мама расстроена из-за вашей ссоры. Ты бы не осуждал её, она просто растеряна.

Ганхи и не осуждает, он не смог бы её осуждать. Просто он слишком трус, и поэтому боится даже позвонить и просто с ней поговорить. Боится снова услышать неодобрение и страх в её голосе. 

— Пара дней, — продолжает Чжухон. — Пускай придёт в себя, окончательно примет новую информацию о тебе, а потом тебе нужно будет с ней поговорить.

И Ганхи только кивает — иногда с Чжухоном проще согласиться, чем пытаться найти хоть какие-то оправдания.

— Что Чжевон, кстати? — неожиданно спрашивает Чжухон. — Ты же с ним виделся?

И Ганхи не замечает, как наступает вечер, — он слишком занят пересказом разговора и попытками не улыбаться при этом как идиот.

А в очередном сне уже нет Чжевона. В нём в принципе нет ничего, кроме серости, пропасти и теней. Он отступает ближе к пропасти, пока доходит до края. И тогда тени атакуют так же, как прежде атаковали ворона. У темноты нет ничего, кроме рук, которые старательно раздирают его кожу до образования длинных царапин, а потом поддевают края появившихся ран и тянут за них. Ему кажется, что он кричит, но это не меняет ничего, и голод теней не ослабевает — одна из них и вовсе хватает его за оголившиеся мышцы и тянет на себя, причиняя ещё больше обжигающей боли.

Он вырывается и пытается подняться, тянет израненные руки к маме и сестре, стоящим в стороне, но они равнодушно отворачиваются, словно никогда его и не знали.

А где-то вдали за голосами, шепчущими ему, что он неправильный, нездоровый, что его нужно исправить и _лучше бы его не было_ , он слышит мягкий голос нуны из стаффа, разговаривающей с кем-то. Девушка тихо говорит, что он по неизвестным ей причинам уже пару дней ночует в студии.

«Бедный ребёнок», — говорит она, и в её голосе отчетливая жалость.

Он надеется проснуться, но вместо этого голос только отходит на второй план, когда он чувствует, как руки с треском разрывают ткань футболки и останавливаются на грудной клетке. Их ногти становятся подобны кинжалам, и пока одни тени разрезают ими его плоть, другие тянут порезы в разные стороны, расширяя их. Они отхватывают куски его плоти, с противным чавканьем утаскивают её в темноту, а крови становится настолько много, что они не успевают её засасывать в себя. 

Ганхи кричит, но не слышно ни звука, а руки продолжают сминать его внутренности, превращая их в бесформенную кашу, с оглушительным треском ломают рёбра, протыкая мышцы обломками костей.

Он чувствует, как холодные пальцы обхватывают его сердце, и задыхается от ужаса.

Он не знает, что бывает, если люди умирают в кошмарах. Но ему не удается это узнать. Он чувствует лёгкое и тёплое прикосновение к своему плечу и сразу же открывает глаза в реальности.

Ким Чжуён, нахмурившийся и серьёзный, одним своим видом возвращает Ганхи во времена «No.Mercy», и ему кажется, что вот-вот он услышит какую-то (не очень хорошую) новость касательно своего будущего. Но тот лишь бросает короткое «пойдём».

Ганхи не знает, с чего вообще Чжуён-хён решил куда-то его повести, но после короткого «Чжухон попросил» даже не хочется спрашивать. Как много он рассказал Чжуёну (и что он вообще мог ему рассказать)? С чего вдруг он попросил именно Чжуёна его приютить? Чжуён наверняка спрашивал о причинах и, если он узнал правду, то неужели он спокойно отреагировал? Вопросов много, а ответов мало, но потом, когда они доходят до квартиры Чжуёна и тот открывает дверь, всё отходит на второй план. Сначала он просто стоит на пороге, как дурак, пораженный царящей атмосферой (и кто знал, что после всех провалов именно она ударит по нему больше всего), а потом не менее удивлённо смотрит на Гирибоя, который идет из одной комнаты в другую с чашкой горячего кофе. Потому что его Ганхи точно не ожидал увидеть в доме Чжуён-хёна.

Но Чжуён-хён подталкивает его в спину, бросает свои ключи на полку шкафа и снимает куртку. Он всё по-прежнему серьёзен и не слишком многословен, но вручает ему чистую одежду из того же шкафа, машет рукой в сторону ванной, и Ганхи послушно скрывается в ней.

Когда он возвращается, в гостиной уже пусто, и он немного неуверенно заглядывает в открытые комнаты, пока не доходит до кухни.

Чжуён моет салат, а Гирибой — Шиён-хён, поправляет себя Ганхи — сидит на стуле и смотрит на него. Тёплая и уютная кухня напоминает о доме, а от чужой нежности во взгляде щемит сердце. Ганхи кажется, что его глаза жжёт огнём, но на деле это оказывается лишь подступившими слёзами от давно сдерживаемых обиды и боли. Но он стойко сжимает зубы и вежливо спрашивает, может ли помочь чем-то.

Оказывается, за пару дней можно легко соскучиться по вкусу домашней пищи.

Спать на диване ему уже не впервой, но теперь у него есть подушка и тёплое одеяло, а домашняя атмосфера согревает куда больше, чем студия.

Телефон мигает, показывая новое уведомление, и во входящих сообщениях Ганхи обнаруживает короткое «завтра в десять» и адрес, отправленные Мино-хёном. Что бы ни находилось по этому адресу, это не слишком далеко от его собственного дома. А из-за сухости сообщения Ганхи кажется, что хён уже тоже обо всём знает. Это заставляет понервничать.

Он ожидает кошмаров и этой ночью, но всё идёт не так как обычно.

Тени подбираются к нему, но застывают на месте, когда рядом с ним на краю пропасти присаживается Чжевон, свешивает ноги вниз и смотрит на него с осуждением.

— Не надоело ещё? — спрашивает он. Ганхи пожимает плечами в ответ, не совсем понимая, о чём идёт речь.

— Свои кошмары ты создаёшь сам, — Чжевон толкает его локтём. — Ты винишь себя за всё и из-за этого буквально сам себя жрешь. Хватит, ты не один такой «неправильный» в мире, прекрати сожалеть об уже сказанных словах.

Он молчит, Чжевон тяжело вздыхает и продолжает говорить:

— Ты всё равно уже ничего не исправишь. Просто прими тот факт, что всё оказалось сложнее, чем ты ожидал, — Чжевон несильно сжимает его плечо, ободряюще улыбается, и от этой улыбки в голове Ганхи всё словно встаёт на свои места: он хотел бы изменить прошлое и самого себя, но на самом деле менять ему нечего. Он может быть дефектным и неправильным, но это то, кто он есть. Ганхи легко отталкивается от пыльных камней, позволяя себе падать в пропасть.

И просыпается. 

Когда он заглядывает на кухню, там сидит только Шиён-хён, который лениво пьёт кофе, клацая по клавиатуре ноутбука, и приветливо машет рукой, увидев его

— Чжуён сообщил мне, — негромко говорит он, — что ваша компания решила официально тебя дебютировать.

Ганхи замирает посреди кухни с пустой чашкой в руке и потрясённо смотрит на него. Если это шутка, то она очень жестокая.

— И я тут подумал, почему бы мне не спродюсировать твою дебютную песню? — Шиён-хён пожимает плечами и с любопытством смотрит в ответ, явно ожидая реакции. Которая не заставляет себя ждать. Ганхи сразу же кланяется, сбивчиво благодарит, бормочет что-то про нереальность происходящего. 

Мысль о том, что он наконец дебютирует, кажется ему невероятной. Он очень боится, что это всё только слух или выдумка, но стоит ему только зайти в здание компании, как его вызывают к директору, где Ганхи снова слышит, что его хотят представить как полноценного артиста, спрашивают, есть ли у него какие-то наброски или идеи касательно трека. И всё, что он может в ответ — это трясущимися руками достать из рюкзака несколько набросков текстов, постоянно благодарить и сказать о том, что Гирибой-хён готов помочь ему.

Ему кажется, что такой день просто не может быть плохим, и даже разговор с Мино-хёном пугает уже не так сильно.

А по адресу оказывается небольшой ресторанчик, в который он заходит со смесью опаски и любопытства.

Мино-хён сидит не один, а в компании Чжухона и Чжевона. Настоящего и реального Чжевона, точно не плода воображения и кошмаров.

— Ты мог бы сказать мне, — говорит Мино-хён, когда Ганхи садится рядом. И Ганхи не знает, как сказать, что просто боялся, что его осудит ещё и хён. Но во взгляде сидящего напротив Чжевона осуждение точно такое же, как и во сне, и от этого он только теряется ещё больше.

— Как мог бы рассказать и про ссору с семьёй, — Чжевон скрещивает руки на груди, и Ганхи виновато склоняет голову. Он негромко извиняется перед обоими, бормочет, что дело не в недостатке доверия, а в том, что он ещё не совсем привык ко всей ситуации. Мино-хён только вздыхает, говорит, что сделанного уже всё равно не воротить, и меняет тему.

Ганхи совершенно по-дурацки улыбается, наблюдая, как его хён и друг непринуждённо беседуют с Чжевоном, обсуждая читку, общих знакомых-рэперов, «Show Me The Money», и не замечает, как всё внимание снова переключается на него.

— Я слышал, что у тебя вскоре дебют намечается, — Мино-хён смотрит с гордостью. — Поздравляю. Ты уже сказал родным об этом?

Стоп. Нет. Опасная тема.

Пока Ганхи судорожно думает, как ему стоит перевести тему, Чжевон уже опасно щурится.

— Ты так с ними и не поговорил? До сих пор? — спрашивает он, и Ганхи готов ненавидеть Чжухона, его благие намерения и временами излишнюю болтливость.

Он даже не успевает ничего ответить, а Мино-хён уже платит за еду, Чжевон подскакивает, надевает свою кепку, пока Чжухон стоит на пороге и говорит, что они все слишком медленные. Возражений не появляется вплоть до того момента, как он стоит перед дверью в собственный дом, от одного взгляда на которую он снова теряется и делает шаг назад.

— Прекрати, — Чжевон отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Тебе всё равно рано или поздно придётся это сделать, — Мино-хён засовывает руки в карманы и косится в сторону входной двери. 

Чжухон ободряюще хлопает его по плечу, отходит подальше в коридор, и его взгляд сразу же становится холодным и сосредоточенным. По одному его виду ясно — в случае чего он заступится за Ганхи, и плевал он на все нормы приличия и правила.

Ганхи качает головой, собирая в кулак всю свою смелость, и стучит. 

Дверь немного приоткрывается, а затем распахивается полностью, когда мама видит его. В её глазах снова стоят слёзы, и к этому Ганхи не готов. Он не хочет (не сможет) снова выслушивать осуждение.

Но в следующий миг мама подходит и обнимает его. Она сдавленно извиняется, гладит его по голове, прежде чем отходит и вежливо кивает Чжухону и Мино-хёну. 

— А вы?.. — спрашивает она, вытирая глаза и глядя на Чжевона. Тот неловко потирает шею, а затем низко кланяется.

— Чон Чжевон, — говорит он и смущённо улыбается (и Боже, на эту очаровательную улыбку Ганхи готов смотреть вечно). — И я причина этого всего.

— А он красивый, — шёпотом говорит ему мама, несильно толкая его локтём, и смеётся как-то очень светло.

Ганхи хочет сказать, что она не обязана одобрять его и его отношения, что она не должна делать вид, будто ей нравится Чжевон, что она вполне может осуждать, он поймёт. Но в глазах мамы видна теплота, а в её лёгком прикосновении к спине Ганхи мерещится слабая попытка поддержать, и он понимает, что она действительно искренне старается принять и его самого, и его выбор.

Чжевон выглядит растерянным, но продолжает улыбаться, и мама, глядя на него, неожиданно спрашивает:

— Не хотите чаю? Сможем всё обсудить, — мама на миг запинается, прежде чем продолжить: — Мне столько нужно сказать Ганхи. Вам обоим. 

Но стоит ей только посмотреть на Мино-хёна и Чжухона, как те сразу начинают говорить, что у них обоих репетиции, дела, записи, и они бы рады остаться, да не могут. Они быстро прощаются и уходят, напоследок показав ему оттопыренные большие пальцы.

Ганхи пропускает маму внутрь квартиры, а потом его руку перехватывает Чжевон, и его пальцы обжигают своим прикосновением.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо говорит он, коротко и мимолётно целует его в щёку и идёт в маленькую гостиную, громко предлагая свою помощь с чаем.

Ганхи смотрит ему вслед, а в его груди медленно разливается тепло.


End file.
